


Day One Hundred Sixty-Six || In a Shambles

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [166]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: One would think that - for a shinobi as powerful and renowned as Uchiha Sasuke - there’s no task too big or too small. No quest beyond his ability. No foe too fearsome, no problem he cannot solve. But you would be wrong.





	Day One Hundred Sixty-Six || In a Shambles

One would think that - for a shinobi as powerful and renowned as Uchiha Sasuke - there’s no task too big or too small. No quest beyond his ability. No foe too fearsome, no problem he cannot solve.

...but you would be wrong.

“And when was this decided?”

“Two weeks ago.” Folding up a shirt, Hinata carefully arranges it in her bag.

“Were you given any  _ choice _ …?”

“Technically, yes...in reality? Not really. It was one of those things where you’re  _ told _ you can say no...but are also told the consequences for doing so would be dire. So...I decided to accept.”

Leaning against the bedroom door, arms crossed, Sasuke doesn’t bother to censor a scowl. “Do they not realize you have responsibilities?”

“Everyone has responsibilities,” his wife gently counters. “And mine include those to my clan.”

“ _ This _ is your clan.”

At that, she gives him a chiding glance. “...my  _ birth _ clan, Sasuke.”

He just scowls a little harder.

“It’s just for a few days in the Hi no Kuni daimyō’s palace. I’ll be back before you even know I’m gone.”

“Impossible. I’m already missing you, and you haven’t even left yet.”

Hinata gives a soft sigh of exasperation, smiling wearily.

“Besides...why are they asking  _ you _ to go? Shouldn’t Hanabi be the one representing the clan, now?”

“...yes and no. She was made heiress after I was...removed. But apparently they want the firstborn...not necessarily the heir. It’s an odd stipulation, but...I’m sure there’s a reason for it.”

Her husband sighs curtly. “...so I take it that’s also why Itachi is leaving?”

“Yes...he told me yesterday he received the same summons. As have all the other eldest clan heirs in Konoha. The purpose isn’t really...clear, but I’m sure they’ll elaborate once we get there.”

“And we can’t go with you?”

Hinata gives a wry smile. “I’m not sure this is the sort of meeting for little children. Hence why our two and Itachi’s three have to stay here. You’ll handle them just fine, I’m sure. Both of them are so well-behaved.”

Ah...if only she knew.

Once her bag is packed, Sasuke, Tenkai, and Chikyū all escort her to the main village gate where a caravan is waiting. Itachi also walks with his family, Shisui tagging along and helping wrangle the trio of children.

Daughter on his hip, Sasuke watches as Hinata is helped into a carriage. Huh...they really  _ are _ going all-out for this, aren’t they? A tiny sliver of him is jealous, if only in a superficial way.

“Bye kāchan!” Tenkai calls, climbing up on the foothold and clinging to the edge of the door’s window.

Hinata smiles, ruffling his hair. “I’ll see you soon, Tenkai. Be good for your father, will you?”

“I will!” Retreating to stand beside Sasuke, he waves alongside his sister as the group makes to depart.

Well...so it begins.

“Yo, Sasuke!” Shisui waves the trio over, Itachi’s youngest atop his shoulders and giggling. “Think you’ll survive a week without the missus?”

Sasuke blinks owlishly at his cousin. “I’ll be fine.”

“All right - if anything comes up, pipe up! M’gonna hang at the manor when I’m off work to help juggle these three little monkeys. Head on over if they get outta hand, all right?”

“Yeah, sure.” Psh, like he’ll need help from someone like Shisui: unmarried, no kids, and addicted to his job. They’ll be just fine.

While the others take the time from the compound to run errands, Sasuke takes his pair back home early. He can handle this just fine. His kids are well-behaved, quiet, and cleanly. This’ll be a  _ breeze _ . 

Or...so he thinks.

“All right you two, let’s have some lunch,” he announces when they get back. Setting Chikyū in her highchair, he instructs Tenkai to sit while he whips something up.

He’s gone all of ten minutes, sure they’ll be sitting obediently just as he left them.

But when Sasuke emerges...Tenkai is gone. And somehow, Chikyū got her hands on a pile of napkins, which she’s been meticulously shredding into a plethora of tiny pieces on the floor, and on the chair’s tray.

Deadpanning, he sets the plates on the table. “All right, put those down…”

As he goes to take the paper from her, Chikyū wastes no time in giving an ear-splitting screech, launching into a sobbing fit.

He...was not expecting that.

Still struggling to clean up her mess, he glances over as he spots Tenkai taking a plate and bolting. “Hey! We only eat at the table! Tenkai!” Torn between chasing him and cleaning up his daughter’s spot, he settles on the former.

Having retreated to his room, Tenkai’s got his plate on his bed. And already, a smear of sauce is soaking into his bedclothes!

How -? But he just -?

All the while, Chikyū continues her squealing in the dining room. “Tenkai, we  _ eat at the table _ ,” Sasuke insists, taking away the dish despite his son’s protests. “Go sit down, and I’ll...wash your sheets after dinner.”

From there...it only gets worse.

Chikyū decides to start trying to eat the napkins. Any attempt to stop her gets him cried at. Once he strips his son’s bed to wash the bedclothes, Tenkai insists on jumping on the mattress despite Sasuke’s insistence otherwise. Upon leaving the pair alone in their room for  _ five minutes _ , he returns to find them scribbling with crayons on the floor. Giving them paper encourages his daughter to try eating  _ that _ , instead.

Anything that  _ can _ go wrong... _ does _ go wrong.

Over the next several days, Tenkai wets the bed. Chikyū gets a bellyache. Tenkai manages to break a lamp. Chikyū knocks over one of Hinata’s favorite indoor potted plants.

...how does she  _ do _ this?!

Needless to say, by week’s end, Sasuke is at the end of his rope. Pride has kept him from calling his sister-in-law or cousin for help. Instead, he’s run himself ragged keeping up with the disasters. The house is in a shambles, any attempt to clean ruined as something else goes wrong.

He will  _ never _ doubt Hinata’s housekeeping or child-rearing skills ever. Again. She’s a queen. A goddess. A being of endless patience and grace.

So when she gets back, he wastes no time in embracing her tightly.

Wide, pale eyes blink in surprise. “...hello to you, too.”

“Please…”

“...Sasuke?”

“Please...take them away from me.” Parting, he sees his wife jump at his appearance. His hair is greasy (he hardly dares to shower - too long without watching them), there’s dark circles under his eyes (he can’t sleep more than an hour before someone starts crying), and all in all...he looks like a broken man.

Hinata just...stares. “What on  _ earth _ -?”

“Kāchan!”

Thumping across the floor, both children rush to hug their mother.

“What is going on here? Have you two been giving your father a hard time?”

“Nooo…” her son mumbles.

Clearly not believing him, Hinata insists, “Both of you, to your room. Now.”

“But -?”

“ _ Now _ .”

Heads hanging in shame, the pair retreat at a far less lively pace than they entered.

Only once they’re gone does Hinata turn to her husband in shock. “...I can’t believe this...they’re normally so well-behaved…!”

“I think they knew I was a target...inexperienced,” Sasuke laments.

Wilting with a sigh, Hinata gives him a sympathetic smile. “Well...you did your duty. I’ll take it from here. Why don’t you just...go take a nap, ne? I’ll try to start bringing order back into the chaos.”

“...all right. You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Thank you, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tiiired, long day @~@
> 
> Random SasuHina family fluff. Or torture, if you look at it from Sasuke's POV xD In all honesty, his kids ARE well-behaved. But a prompt is a prompt, so...here's them being little monsters, lol
> 
> With that tho, I need to go pass out - thanks for reading!


End file.
